How To Train Your Dragon
by LiLou-Wolf-Fox
Summary: What if Hiccup wasn't alone threw the movie? What if he had a best friend who was by his side threw everything? Vera, is an parent less child, who was taken in by Stoick and Valka when she was a baby. Read the adventure that Vera and Hiccup goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first How To Train Your Dragon story. I own nothing, but Vera.**

A small Island name Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is also located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.

It's my village. In one word, strong and it's been here for seven generations…but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are…well, the pests. Most places have mice or mosquitoes, or even rats. We have...dragons. You would think we would leave. Most people would. Nope, not us. We're Vikings. We have…ah…stubbornness issues. My name's Vera. I was lucky when it came to being name. Viking parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

I was trying to keep up with Hiccup. Example A of the bad names.

Hiccup is my best friend. His father and mother took me in when I was a baby. My father was killed by a dragon and my mother died in child birth, so Hiccup's family took me.

A dragon shot a fire ball at the ground, causing Hiccup to fall. the only problem, an older and bigger Viking fall on him.

"ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!" Ack screamed in his face and then a happy morning.

"Mornin' Ack." I replied to the Viking as I helped Hiccup up. As we were running there were many questions and demands throwing towards Hiccup.

"What are you doing here?!" Hoark.

"Get inside!" Burnthair.

"What are you doin' out?" Crap didn't see that one.

"Get back inside!" Phlegma.

"Hiccup?!" Hiccup was picked up "What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" Stoick threw Hiccup out of the way. I grabbed his arm and yelled towards Stoick.

"Sorry Stoick, I'm trying to get him to the black smith." That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

I pushed Hiccup towards the door as he started to take off his fur vest. "Play nice!" I ran towards where I had to go. I met up with the rest of the teens. "Sorry had to make sure Hiccup, got to Gobber." The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands was Gobber. I use to been his apprentice when I was little. Well... littler.

"Alright, let's go!" Astrid, a blond hair, blue eye, female Viking. There's Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We filled our buckets up and started to pour water over the fire. I had just refilled my bucket as I almost get hit with a bola. I fell, dumping the water all over me.

"Hiccup! I know that was you." I screamed in to the black smith.

"Sorry, Vera!" I grabbed my bucket and refilled it. I looked at all the dragons flying around.

A Deadly Nadder head is a tough one. It's tail has spikes along it, that it can shot out of it's tail. Gronckles are tough. Their tails are used to crushed stuff and their lava like fire to burn down stuff. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, one head breath gas the other lights it. And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" Someone yelled out, and I hit the ground. I was watching the sky. You could see a black sloshed flying around the air.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury.

After seeing that there was a Night Fury here, I ran to get Hiccup. "Hiccup?!" Gobber was changing his hand to an axe.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!" Oh yeah like Hiccup will actually stay here. He beings to run out but stops. Ho points at Hiccup.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." He almost runs into me. "Oh sorry, Vera. AHHHHHHHH!" I looked at him run, then looked at Hiccup. He was already begging me.

"Vera?" I hate when he gives me the puppy dog look. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Damn it…let's go." He grabbed his cart and ran out with me behind him.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!" A female Viking asked Hiccup. "Come back here!" She called to him when she couldn't grabbed him.

"Yeah, I know! Be right back!" Hiccup continues to push cart with the automated catapult on it. We started to run up hill. For a kid so small his is stronger then what most people think. Well in his legs. Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around. "Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at." We were looking around the night sky, hoping to catch the dragon. I looked over at Hiccup, then back up. My eyes catches on a shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest. "Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?" He turned towards me.

"I did." I smiled at him. He looked like he was going to saying thing but a Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher. Hiccup looked at the dragon with a depressed face.

"Except for you." I grabbed Hiccup's arm and took off with him in tow. Hiccup let out a shrill cry as we ran.

Hiccup runs behind a torch pole, pulling me with him and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. After the flames stop coating the pole. Hiccup looks over the side to see where the Nightmare was. I felt some really hot breath on my neck. I turned and saw the Nightmare behind me, about to bite. I was predated for that to be the last thing I see but Stoick punches the beast, then jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up a small amount of magma instead.

"You're all out." Stoick was fighting the dragon now. He punched and kicked it, until it tucked it's tail under it's self and flew away. Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

"Sorry, Dad." Hiccup looked down as he once again said sorry to his father. Hiccup is the only son of the Chief, Stoick. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards our house. I followed behind Hiccup. "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-" Hiccup tried to explained to his father. Stoick dropped Hiccup and give him a father glare.

"STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" I really hated when Stoick yells. He's really loud.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I hit Hiccup in the arm. This is not the time for jokes.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" See! "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He can you guys just like the way he dose them.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." I looked at Hiccup. Really a Dragon killer?

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure they gets there." Don't drag me in this. "I have his mess to clean up." Stoick can kind of be an ass to Hiccup. I warp my arm around his shoulders, to show him I'm still here.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut snickered at Hiccup, and then looked at his sister, Ruffnut, laughing.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Snotlout was after Tuff. I really never like Snotlout. He truly is a bully.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" Poor Hiccup. I got in Snotlout face.

"Lay off." I shoved him and ran to caught up to Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

"I really did hit one." Hiccup was trying to get Gobber to believe him. The sad thing is that Gobber wasn't listening.

"Sure, Hiccup." I glared at Gobber. He looked down at me in shock.

"He never listens." I looked at Hiccup.

"Well, it runs in the family." Hiccup glared at me. I just give him a small smile. He loves me.

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." We all know that when someone skimps on the meat in Stoick's sandwiches he gets mad. Hiccup then started to imitating Stoick. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!" Now that's pretty good. I tired not to laugh.

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." That isn't helping Gobber.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup replayed sarcastically. Hiccup grabbed my hand and started to push me inside. Gobber stopped Hiccup.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Hiccup's face dropped. I know he's just trying to like everyone else. Being the runt in a Viking village and being the only son of the Chef of said village, isn't easy.

"I just want to be one of you guys." He pushed me in the rest of the way and slammed the front door behind us. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the back door.

"Hiccup, what is it?" He was dragged me behind him. He was waving threw the trees, making sure to never hit one. Him being taller then me I had to take twice as many steps and because of that I was tripping and using him to keep myself up right. We were coming up to a line of tree.

"Okay Vera, you need to listen before you say or do anything. Please?" Hiccup was begging me. I just nodded my head. "Ok, I'm going out to look for the night fury I hit." I looked up at him. Was he really? Oh my gods I wanted to so bad but I didn't know if Hiccup wanted.

"Okay, lets go." I grabbed his book, that we draw plans in. opening to the map we have made and start off in to the woods. I looked back at Hiccup. His mouth was hanging opened. "You coming?" I was starting to get upset. Did he not want to anymore? I thought he wanted to look for the Night Fury.

"That's it. No 'No Hiccup you can't you get killed.' or 'your not man enough to kill this dragon, you will die!' or 'Yeah right you hit a Night Fury' ?" He walked up to me with his arms waving in the air. I place the book to where I wouldn't fall as I grabbed Hiccup's arms.

"Hiccup, I was there when you shot it." I felt his forehead. "Are you okay?" He pushed my hand away from him.

"Vera, you know what I mean. I am shocked you just went along with it. Everyone else would have laughed." I place my hands on my hip.

"Well Hiccup, you know I am not like everyone else!" He smiled and grab the book from under my arm.

"Oh I know that. You are just as crazy as me if not more. I mean you told me that you want to pet a nice dragon." He started walking farther in the woods, as he was shacking his head laughing. "A nice dragon." He smiled at me as I give him a playful glared.

"Every dragon can't be bad. I mean look at some of the other animals we have as pets. The one that we use to fight. What if they aren't as bad as we think. Hell, what if they are nice but because we attack them, they attack back." I ran to his side. He looked up from the book.

"I have thought about that too." Looking back down putting a small X where we were. We did this for a less two hours before Hiccup got pissed off and wrote all over the page.

' _Great now I have to draw a new map.'_ I give him a bitch face and just took the book from him.

"Oh, the gods hate us." I looked up at him. "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not us. We manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON!" He yelled as he hit a stick away from his face. When it came back and hit him in the face, he glared at the tree, as I looked up it.

"Um, Hiccup…" He looked back at me and then where I was pointing. The tree was broken in half down the middle. I pointed down in front of us and we looked down a long mark in the dirt, like something was sliding, and all the trees between the long mark had place there were broken.

"I'm taken that's a good guess on where he landed." Hiccup looked at me then back to the mark.

"Oh Odin. This is really isn't it?" I just nodded my head and started forth. "Hey Vera, what are you doing?" I turned to him again.

"What it look like. I am going to go find this Night Fury. I thought that's what you wanted to do as well?" He ran to my side.

"Yeah…but you should let me go first. You know to protect you." He pulled his knife out and started in front of me. What the hell was he talking about protecting me? I followed behind him. We came across a rock and looked over it.

"Oh my Odin…Hiccup." He walked out from behind the rock. The Night Fury was so beautiful.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" He placed his foot of the dragon. It took a big breath scaring Hiccup off of him. "Whoa!" Hiccup slowly raised his knife over his head. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I wanted to say something. "I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!" Hiccup looked at the Night Fury and dropped his hands. "I did this." I place my hand on his shoulder.

"We can fix this." Hiccup looked at his knife then the dragon. Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury. I was lightly patting him. "It's okay. You're okay." The dragon jumped up, pushed my to the side and held Hiccup to the ground, glaring at him. The dragon rears back and roars in Hiccup's face.

The Night Fury jumped away from Hiccup and flew away. Hiccup got up slowly then fell and fainted.

"Hiccup!" I rolled him of his back and placed his head on my lap. All I could really do is wait. I couldn't bring him back to the village like this. Lightly I started to play with his hair.

I wonder why the Night Fury pushed me out of the way? It was like he didn't want to hurt me. It makes no since. I didn't realized that Hiccup had waken up and was just watching me play with his hair. I looked down and saw Hiccup's green, opened, eyes. I brought my hand away from his hair.

"Sorry." I helped him sit up. "You okay?" He held his head.

"Yeah, sorry…for…you know." I smiled and waved my hand.

"I would have done the same, if he did that to me." He just nodded his head.

"We should head back. By the time we get there, it will be dark." I smiled and got up. I held out my hand for him to grab, he grabbed it and stood up with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third chapter of Vera's story. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

We tired to sneak in to the house as quite as we could. Stoick was sitting in front of us as we walked in, but didn't realized we had came in yet. We ran towards the stairs and started to crawl up them on our hands and feet, trying to be quite. Stoick left his head.

"Hiccup. Vera." We stopped dead. Damn it.

"Dad! Uh... we have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup took over the talking. I really let Hiccup talk to his father, seeing how it is his father.

"I need to speak with you two as well, son." What did I do?

"We've decided we don't want / I think it's time you two learn / to fight dragons. What?" Damn they are good.

"You go first." Hey, at less he is trying.

"No, no, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning. You will be joining too, Vera." Really? After we find the Night Fury and find out that we can't really kill dragons? Hiccup started panicking.

"Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause Vera and I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?" Stoick shoved an Axe in Hiccup's hands and a smaller sword in mine.

"You'll need this." I wanted to handed it back to him.

"We don't want to fight dragons." I said in an almost pleading voice.

"Come on. Yes, you do." Stoick waved his hand and laughed. Why is he laughing? This isn't funny!

"Rephrase: Dad, we can't kill dragons." Thank you, Hiccup. I hope that worked.

"But you will kill dragons." That's what Stoick came back with. I wanted to beat my head in a wall.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that we won't." I tried this time to get him to see. I tried to hand back the sword and he pushed it closer to me.

"It's time, Hiccup, Vera." I can see there is no way we are getting out of this.

"Can you not hear us?!" Hiccup was getting really upset.

"This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... This." Stoick gestured to all of Hiccup. Just like Gobber. What is so wrong with Hiccup?!

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, hurt and annoyed.

"Deal?" Really?

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." It really was.

"DEAL?!" Stoick raised his voice this time when he asked.

"Deal." Hiccup replied in a quite voice.

"Vera?" I looked up at Stoick.

"Deal." I said in the same quite voice Hiccup had.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." Stoick had grabbed his bag and walked out of the house.

"And we'll be here. Maybe." Hiccup sighed. Then looked at me. "I'm sorry, Vera. I really tired." I set the sword down and grabbed his axe. We started towards our bed room.

"I know, Hiccup. We just got to make sure we don't die." Hiccup give me a look, saying not helping. "We should to go sleep. We got Dragon Training, tomorrow." Hiccup nodded his head and flopped on his bed. I giggled at him. "Night, Hiccup."

"Night, Vera." Hiccup groaned in his pillow. I laughed and then laid down to sleep.

Hiccup and I walked in the already opened fighting arena. The rest of the teens were here as well…big shock.

"I hope I get some serious burns!" Tuffnut said with a big smiled on his face. I looked at Hiccup. He was looking at Tuffnut like he was a dumbass.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut, tossed back to her brother.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." No, Astrid. It's not.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" I said sarcastically, walking into the main circle.

"Pain. Love it." Hiccup replied in just the same amount of sarcasm.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut looked at Hiccup. He saw me and got a goofy smile.

"Hey Vera!" Ruffnut pushed her brother to the ground and started to wave at me. Ruffnut and I were pretty good friends. She doesn't pick on Hiccup as much anymore.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Gobber looked over us. Gobber is the teacher of the Dragon Training.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout asked and everyone but Gobber, Hiccup, and I started laughing. Ruffnut looked like she didn't really want to at the same time she wanted to.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut asked as they started to walk away.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." I placed my right hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. You will do fine." Hiccup looked at me and smiled. The teen and us all lined up in front of the doors.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen." Fishlegs who was next to Hiccup and I said.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two." Thanks Fishlegs.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen." Can't he stop?

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!" I was about to growled at him when Gobber yelled.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!" Gobber placed his hand on the leaver.

"Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup and I.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!" Snotlout asked. Wait, he wasn't going to teach us first?

"I believe in learning on the job." He pushed down, opening the door. We all scattered. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup.

"Plus five speed?!" Fishlegs.

"You're last will and testament?" Gobber glared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders as I watched the Gronckle.

"A shield!" Astrid called out from some where in the ring.

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" Hiccup was having trouble with picking up the shield. Gobber pulled it up and slammed it into Hiccup's chest. Causing him to lose his breath.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut started fighting over a shield.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut said as she pulled the shield closer to her.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut pulled it back towards him. Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Tuffnut grabbed the shield before she could pull away from him fully. The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber called out to the twins. They looked up at Gobber dazed.

"What?"

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" The rest of us who aren't out begin hitting our weapons against our shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked. Fishlegs and I looked at each other. Was he kidding?

"No, six!" We both shouted out, correcting Snotlout.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you but one!" After Gobber said that Fishlegs's shield gets blasted out of his hand.

"Fishlegs, out. Hiccup, get in there!" Gobber called out. I looked at Hiccup real quite. He was hiding behind (something) I heard Snotlout trying to talk to me.

"So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" I moved out of the way before the Gronckle could blast me.

"Snotlout! You're done!" I couldn't help but giggle when Snotlout started to throw a small fit. I ran to Hiccup's side. Astrid was with him too.

"So, I guess it's just you, Vera and I, huh?" He asked her. Agh I hate how he's all goggley eyes for her and she doesn't give a crap about him.

"Nope, just you." Astrid grabbed the back my shirt and pulled me with her.

"Hey!" I landed on my ass.

"One shot left!"

"Hiccup!" Gobber and I yelled as Hiccup was pinned to the wall by the Gronckle. It was about to shoot it last when Gobber ran over and placed his hook in the corner of the Gronckle's mouth.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!" He threw the Gronckle back in his cage and walked to Hiccup, who was uncurling himself from his ball. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill." Hiccup looked up at me, breathing heavily. Everyone started clearing out, when Hiccup grabbed my hand and took off.

"Hiccup?" He didn't answer back just kept running. He looked confused.

When he finally stopped running, I realized that we were where we found the Night Fury.

"Remember what Gobber said?" I raised my eyebrow. "Dragons, they always go for the kill." Hiccup picked up the cut ropes from yesterday. "So, why didn't you?" I knelt next to him.

"I don't know. Maybe because you had let him go?" I looked at Hiccup. "You have to remember he pushed my away from you two. He wasn't going to attack me at all." He looked up at me wide eye then looked forward again. "Let's go." We started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the cove." I just nodded my head and continued to walk. "Well, this was stupid." Hiccup got us lose. How I don't know but he did. I think he's too much lost in thought. Hiccup looked down and then picked something up. I looked over his shoulder. He was holding a black oval thing. It was a scale…a dragon scale.

"Do you think?" I asked Hiccup, looking to see if it was around.

"Yeah I do. Look there's a trail." He pointed to the trail of scales.

"isn't the cove just right over there?" I pointed to where the trail was going.

"…yeah…" Hiccup sighed. Hiccup started walking again. "I can't believe this." He growled to himself. I frowned at him. I hate when they get him down this bad. We started to climb up the rocks that where in our way to the cove, when a big black thing came flying up in front of us. Hiccup fell backwards and landed on me.

"Agh…Hiccup…get off of me." I pushed him off and crawled up the rock as fast as I could. It was the Night Fury. He was stuck in the Cove. "Hiccup!" I whispered. He showed up at my side. He pulled out his book again and started to draw it. We sat there was watching the Night Fury trying to fly away. Hiccup looked up at the dragon, placed his pencil down, and asked the 4 sheep question.

"Why don't you just... fly away?" Hiccup leaned closer causing him to knock his pencil off the small ledge. The Night Fury looked up at us and growled.

"Hiccup…we should go." I start pulling him away. Hiccup grabbed his book and started to walk away from the dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Chapter 4 of Vera's story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Send me love and it will make me post faster. I am terrable sorry about being so late with this posting. R &R. :3**

* * *

We pushed the door opens. Water was dripping off of us. Stupid storm, coming out of no where.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked the teens that was already there, eating dinner.

"I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said, sounding disappointed in herself.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"." Snotlout said, as he hit on Astrid. She looked like she wanted to rip his throat out.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber looked up at us. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Why did he have to bring Hiccup into this?

"Uh, he showed up." Snotlout said like it was a dumb question. Hiccup went and grabbed two plates. Snotlout moved to make sure that Hiccup couldn't sit down with them.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut add in after whereas. I slapped him on the back on the head.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid glared up at Hiccup. Hiccup and I sat down

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual." Gobber threw down a book. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." There was a loud bang of thunder. He looked up at the roof. "No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber left as his words sunken in.

"Wait, you mean, read?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked after him.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout asked his group.

"Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-" Tuffnut cut Fishlegs off.

"Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that…" He tailed off and his sister picked up after him.

"...But, now…" They looked at each other, smirking.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout got up and started to walk out of the great hall. Everyone started to follow him, other then Astrid.

"Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…" Fishlegs contuied to explain the book as they walked out. Hiccup and I went up to the end of the table, to where Astrid. I smiled at her.

"So I guess we'll share?" I asked. Astrid pushed the book towards us and got up.

"Read it." She started to leave.

"All ours then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh…" The door slams shut, cutting Hiccup off. "tomorrow." I just shook my head and grabbed the book from Hiccup's hands. We say down and I opened the dook. Hiccup started to read out loud. "Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." Hiccup started to read. We flipped to the first dragon. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I read the next one.

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Turned the page. "Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." New Page. "Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death." I looked at Hiccup as he was flipping threw the book even more.

"Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…" The storm outside busted opened the doors, scarying Hiccup and I. we turned to the last page, which I read.

"Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I took a deep breath. "Hiccup…"

"I know" He closed the door. "Let's go." I got up after him.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!" I almost ran into Hiccup, trying to get away from the Deadly Nadder behind me.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled at him, as we were running away. "Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!" I heard Fishlegs from a few feet away.

"AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" I give laugh.

"So I'm not the only one?!" I heard Fishlegs give a scared laugh.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut started to fight again.

"Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" Ruff. I have even asked that.

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!" Tuff.

"How about I give you one?!" Ruff again.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh." I guess they were heard by the Nadder. Hiccup stopped in front of Gobber again.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber at first didn't seem like he cared. I ran toward Astrid, and knelt next to her. Sadly Snotlout was behind us.

"Hi, Vera." I looked at Snotlout. I made a sound of disgusted. Astrid smirked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber then snaps "NOW, GET IN THERE!" Gobber yelled at Hiccup.

"I know, I know, but hypothetically-" Hiccup was cut off.

"Hiccup! Get down!" Astrid whispered hashly towards him. Snotlout pushed me out of the way.

"Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this." I wanted to hit him.

"Hey!" He threw his Axe at the Nadder, and didn't even get close to it. I glared at Snotlout as I started to run away.

"The sun was in my eyes, Vera! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout ran after me. I just rolled my eyes.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?" I couldn't see Hiccup anymore and I was stuck with Snotlout. I couldn't shack him off my trail.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. Astrid was jumping from wall to wall of the maze, as it started to fall.

"HICCUP!" Astrid landed on top of Hiccup, thankfully he had his sheld on him because Astrid's Axe hit in the middle of his sheild, sticking in. The others walked up to Snotlout and I.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut said lauging. I growled under my breath.

"I gonna slap the shit out of him."

"She could do better." Ruffnut said.

"Just... let me... why don't you…" Hiccup was trying to help her get up and off of him. I knew it was making him uncomfortable. Astrid jumped up and tried to get her axe out of his sheld. She desided to just take the axe and sheld together and smack the Nadder in the head with it. The Nadder tucked it's tail under it's self and ran back into it's cage. Astrid stood there panting, glarding at Hiccup.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber said walking up to us. Astrid pointed her axe at Hiccup.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Hiccup just looked down her axe blade. I walked up and pushed the axe away with my foot.

"It's over." I looked down at Hiccup, with my arms crossed.


End file.
